Sévérité éthylique
by Hibernum
Summary: Une après-midi ensoleillée. Une soirée dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Des mots. Des heurts. Les joies éphémères. Les cicatrices douloureuses. Petit détour dans l'enfance de Severus Rogue.
_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 **Sévérité éthylique**

L'exploration de l'usine désaffectée leur avait pris des heures. Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir passé une après-midi aussi extraordinaire. C'était probablement l'un des plus beau jours de sa vie. Lily Evans était, décidément, une partenaire de jeu extraordinaire. Elle avait beau être une fille, elle ne craignait rien, ni personne, et se montrait souvent beaucoup plus téméraire que Severus lui-même.

Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient découvert une distillerie abandonnée et avaient aussitôt décidé de la fouiller de fond en comble. Il fallait avouer que les après-midi brûlants de l'été étaient plutôt mornes, et la perspective de désobéir aux parents et de s'aventurer dans des décombres avait excité l'imagination des deux enfants. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs jours pour élaborer leur expédition. Il fallait, pour commencer, se débarrasser de Pétunia, qui était réellement ennuyeuse, et surtout inutile aux yeux de Severus, puisqu'elle n'était pas sorcière. Il leur fallait également trouver une excuse valable pour disparaître des heures sans éveiller les soupçons. Enfin, c'était surtout Lily qui devait trouver un mensonge plausible, parce que lui, personne ne se souciait jamais de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Et puis, il leur avait fallu s'équiper. Ils avaient dérobés des allumettes, un tournevis, des provisions et quelques ustensiles de cuisine pour préparer des potions. Severus tenait particulièrement à ce dernier détail, car une distillerie devait receler des trésors insoupçonnés.

Ils s'étaient mis en route en début d'après-midi, et avait parcouru les deux petits kilomètres qui les séparaient de l'usine en courant et trébuchant. Les cheveux auburn de Lily brillaient au soleil, et l'éclat de son rire faisait chavirer les petits insectes dans le ventre de Severus. Quand il était avec elle, il se sentait léger, léger! Et il se surprenait à sourire, un geste qui lui était auparavant étranger.

Arrivés devant le vieux bâtiment, Severus fut surpris de le trouver si sordide. Dans son souvenir, l'endroit était baigné de soleil et les reflets du ciel miroitaient dans les vitres cassées. Mais désormais, la distillerie ressemblait au ventre d'un montre grisâtre, prêt à les engloutir. Il avala péniblement sa salive et essaya de cacher sa peur à Lily. Mais c'était peine perdue, sa nouvelle amie lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et s'aperçut aussitôt, au pli soucieux de ses sourcils, qu'il était effrayé. Elle balaya ses craintes d'un éclat de rire et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Finalement, l'intérieur n'était pas aussi angoissant que ce qu'imaginait Severus, et ils passèrent leur après-midi à fouiner dans tous les recoins de l'usine, grimaçant devant les toiles d'araignées et s'émerveillant devant les flacons étiquetés, ou les ingrédients imputrescibles. Ils s'amusaient tant qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la distillerie, le crépuscule noircissait le ciel.

Le chemin du retour fut très silencieux. Lily s'inquiétait de ce qu'allaient dire ses parents et appréhendait la dispute qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater lorsqu'elle franchirait le seuil, sale et dépenaillée. Elle qui semblait quelques heures auparavant si désinvolte, s'angoissait d'une simple réprimande. Severus ne comprenait pas cette attitude, et intérieurement, il était un peu moqueur. Mais il tâchait de ne pas le montrer à son amie, il avait trop peur de la perdre. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait un peu, c'était la perspective que Mr. et Mrs. Evans lui interdisent de revoir leur fille. Ils se séparèrent devant la maison de Lily, et elle lui fit une grimace d'appréhension en guise de bonne nuit. Severus prit le chemin de sa maison en se faufilant entre les ombres.

C'est en arrivant dans l'Impasse du Tisseur qu'il entendit les cris. Il n'était pas surpris, mais une boule se forma aussitôt dans son ventre, une boule si différente de celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Lily. Quant il fut parvenu devant la porte de sa maison, son ventre lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était à moitié plié en deux. Il respira profondément et pénétra dans la demeure.

Les hurlements odieux étaient beaucoup plus impressionnants à l'intérieur. Et toujours aussi incompréhensibles. Eileen pleurait, recroquevillée dans un coin du salon, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Et Tobias Rogue la dominait de toute sa hauteur, vociférant des mots orduriers que Severus ne comprenait pas. Lorsque sa mère croisa son regard, elle émit un son suraigu, et son père se tourna instantanément vers la porte, où se tenait un Severus contrit et affolé. Tobias hurla quelque chose à l'adresse de son fils en avançant pesamment vers lui, mais celui-ci était trop pétrifié pour comprendre. Il fut rapidement acculé, dos contre la porte et le visage de son père se rapprocha du sien. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur putride de l'alcool et la chaleur enflammée de l'haleine de son père sur sa joue.

« Répond! »

La main de Tobias s'écrasa contre la porte dans un bruit mat à côté de son oreille, et Severus sursauta. Il n'avait même pas saisi la première question. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était en raison de l'articulation approximative de son père ou parce qu'il était trop terrifié pour comprendre. Alors il bafouilla quelques mots avant d'être interrompu par la voix rocailleuse et menaçante.

« Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude! C'est toi! Toi qui la rend malade et triste! T'es pas digne d'être mon fils! D'ailleurs, t'es comme ta mère, trop bizarre pour être humain! Sale petit vermisseau! »

Il se retourna violemment à nouveau, regardant sa femme qui pleurait de façon dédaigneuse.

« Avoue-le, Eileen, que tu m'trompes! J'suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça, hein? Y t'faut d'la magie pour être heureuse! C'te saloperie de magie! Vous m'dégoutez, tous les deux! Toi! Pousse toi! »

D'un geste brusque, il poussa Severus par terre, l'écartant ainsi du chemin qui menait à la porte. Saisissant son manteau de cuir tanné vieux comme le monde et sa bouteille de Whisky à moitié vide, il se dirigea vers la porte en fulminant, non sans lancer un dernier regard haineux à sa femme qui sanglotait dans le salon. L'enfant ferma les yeux, et la porte claqua, faisant trembler les murs fragiles de la maison.

Severus ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il fut certain que son père ne reviendrait pas. Puis il s'abima dans la contemplation d'une latte de parquet sale et dévorée par les insectes. Il songeait à son après-midi, un des meilleurs moments de sa pitoyable vie. Ce n'est que lorsque les sanglots de sa mère se furent taris qu'il se releva. Son épaule était douloureuse et il constata avec effroi que du sang dégoulinait sur son poignet. Il n'avait jamais aimé la vue du sang, et petit, lorsqu'il saignait du nez, il s'effrayait toujours des flots et des flots d'eau rouge qui s'écoulaient. Il avait peur de se vider et de devenir tout sec. Mais ce soir-là, il ne prêta presque pas attention à sa blessure et se rapprocha en tremblant de sa mère, qui regardait fixement le mur, le regard vide. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Bientôt, il sentit des larmes chaudes et silencieuses couler sur son front.

Il ne lui posa aucune question. Il avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps. Il savait que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Il savait que son père reviendrait au petit matin, et qu'il s'excuserait en pleurant, la tête encore lourde des excès de la veille. Peut-être même qu'il ramènerait des fleurs des champs encore mouillées par la rosée. Il adorait voir les yeux de sa mère s'illuminer lorsqu'il lui offrait des fleurs. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Demain, tout redeviendrait normal.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


End file.
